A New Anna
by Anna-chan99
Summary: After getting hit by a car, Anna loses her present memories. Recalling nothing of her friends, the incidents that had occured, and nothing of herself. And, To make things worse, Pirika and Tamao had accidentally changed her persona! What will happen?
1. The Accident

* * *

A New Anna…  
By: Anna-chan99  
Chapter 01: The Accident

* * *

Summary: After getting hit by a car, Anna loses her present memories. Recalling nothing of her friends, the incidents that had occured, and nothing of herself. And, To make things worse, Pirika and Tamao had accidentally changed her persona! What will happen? See for yourselves...Various pairings. (AN: By various, I meant it literally. X3) 

Disclaimer: As all of you know, I do not own anything affiliated with Shaman King. Except maybe some Anna and Yoh plushies.

Anywho, on to the story!

* * *

"Yoh!" 

Kyouyama Anna—the well-known and feared Itako—'s voice boomed and echoed through out the whole room. Her right hand was tucked under her chin while her free hand continuously pressed on the remote, flipping channel to channel. Her eyes were filled with ennui and, because no answer had been given to her call a while ago, annoyance.

"Yoh!" She bellowed once more, her even, emotionless visage unchanging.

_Silence_.

That was it! It was seven forty three and dinner hasn't even been made! She could not, or rather will not, wait any longer.

With an irate frown upon her face, she rose from the ground and slowly made her way to the front door, then headed outside.

"Yoh Asakura!" She yelled angrily, hands on hips, and eyebrows raised; pointing heavenwards.

A trembling brunette hesitantly whirled around to face the angered Itako. His trademark sheepish grin was visible on his face and his eyes begged for mercy. "A-ah, Anna," He stated anxiously, giving her a wave. "I was about to come in a while ago but then Horo and Ren started fighting again so I—"

Asakura Yoh's explanation was cut short, eyes wide in shock, when he caught a glimpse of the charging shoe racing towards him. Being caught off-guard, he hadn't the chance to duck, causing the shoe to strike his face directly.

"Itai!" Yoh cried, resting his hands on his aching head. As the stinging pain slowly resided, a vague pout formed across his face, hearing the two snickering shamans. He found himself snickering as well though, seeing that Anna was dealing with them, too.

His eyes then shut at the sound of Anna's hand hitting Horo-Horo's right cheek. He waited for another hurtful sound before his eyes slowly opened. He gave the two a reassuring smile, telling them that Anna would cool down once he prepares dinner, then tilted his head sideways, watching as the fierce Itako made her way back inside.

"Nee, you what, guys?" Yoh started happily, his eyes focused to where Anna was once standing. "We got lucky today!"

"Yoh, can you NOT see my red cheek?" Cried Horo-Horo hysterically, pointing at his aching cheek, "How the heck is that lucky!"

"Well, Anna would normally punish us by making us do a hundred push-ups, a twenty mile jog, clean the whole house, and serve dinner." Yoh replied honestly, grinning. "That's way worse than this if you ask me." He continued childishly, chuckling slightly.

"Guess you're right." Horo-Horo stated exasperatedly, sighing in defeat. "Little Renny poo thinks differently, though." He teased playfully; pointing at the Chinese shaman whose teeth was gritted and the one who was muttering incoherent curses.

"Urusai, Ainu-baka!" Ren roared whilst he headed towards the entrance of the Asakura estate. Before entering through the door, he faced the lazy shaman. "It's getting late. If that witch sees us stalling, who knows what she'll do."

Laughing, the Ainu and the lazy bum rushed inside with Ren, moving in a very hasty speed. After all, they were afraid that Anna might not be oh-so-merciful next time.

(...ooo...)

Breathing out a sigh, Anna nonchalantly searched the television for something interesting to watch, boredom written all over her eyes. While the fact that everything seemed to go well with the three shamans was a great improvement,Anna was rather disappointed that not one of them caused havoc yet.

The keyword there was 'yet'.

Hearing plates clanging was her cue. With a deadly smirk on her face, Anna unhurriedly ambled towards the kitchen, her smirk growing at sound of their panicked voices.

"Minna," Horo-Horo cried anxiously, lips shaky, "I-I think A—Anna heard us! We have to hurry!"

Both Ren and Yoh nodded with out complaints, their faces grim. By the look on their faces, one would immediately assume they saw a ghost—or perhaps something they don't normally see. Like Anna being nice! AN: X3

The three of them decided to split their jobs—Ren was hesitantly preparing the table, Horo-Horo worked on the floor, sweeping the mess they made, and Yoh continued on cooking—hoping that they would be able to finish cleaning the massive mess without Anna knowing one thing. The probability of that happening was less than one percent, though.

Their hearts pounded faster and faster when they heard footsteps slowly nearing them. They doubled their speed and continued on in a very hasty speed, faster than anyone could have imagined.

Ren had managed to finish setting the table and Horo finished cleaning up. All was up to Yoh now, he just needed to finish his cook—

"Waaah!"

"Yoh, please tell me that's not what I think it is." Horo-Horo dared not look at his back, afraid that the smoke was coming from you-know-where.

Coughing from the smoke, Yoh used his hands to fan it outside, then apologized to his two frightened-looking friends. "Aah, gomen!" He cried apologetically as he continued fanning out the smoke. "I'll just start another—"

"Yoh."

Her voice was taunting. That grim smirk on her face didn't make anything better, either.

"K-konnichiwa, Anna." Yoh replied nervously, hearting beating so fast he thought he would die. "I w-was just about to buy some food since I accidentally ruined this one."

"Tomorrow. Five-thirty." She shot a quick glance at the boy, checking if he knew what she meant then whirled away from them. "I'll take care of the food you'll be cooking." She started walking away from them and neared the front door. She then halted abruptly and added, "Make sure everything is clean when I get back. Or else" in a very frightening tone. Even Ren faintly shook with fear at her voice. And it was Ren, the prideful, oh-so-brave shaman.

When the Itako had left the house, all three remained in there spot, staring. Did Anna just volunteer to help them?

It took them minutes before they regained their composure and started cleaning up. They were still dumbfounded about the whole incident, but decided to talk about it later. Who knows? Maybe Anna was just feeling a little sick. Or perhaps _very_ sick.

(...ooo...)

"Arigato." Anna thanked quietly, stuffing the given change in her pocket. The female salesclerk gave Anna a nod then turned to her other waiting customers.

_Finally!_

Anna mentally kicked herself for doing that. What the heck was she thinking anyway? _Tamao and Pirika should have done this. Speaking of which, where are those two? _

Shaking off her thoughts, Anna continued walking through the dark, abandoned streets, while allowingfeeling a gentle breeze blow against her skin. She gazed at the vague silhouette of the house and quickened her pace. Though it was merely abreeze,she could not stand the wind any longer. And it did seem to be blowing harsher and harsher

When she was only a few feet off, the wind had blown her treasured crimson bandana away. Without hesitating, she dashed after the soaring cloth, using her free hand to try and grasp it. A small smile formed on her face when she felt the cloth brush against her palm, and she started making her way back. Unfortunately, being too preoccupied about her bandana, Anna was oblivious of the car speeding up towards her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt a pain shoot through her body. Her knees gave in, making her fall, and her eyes were slowly closing. The last thing she remembered seeing was a blinding light, and then, nothing but pitch darkness.

**_Tsuzuku_**

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like the change I made. I'm not going to add Jeanne and Lyserg, not yet, at least, so I won't add them for now. Anyways,as you've noticed, I've made BIG changes. Hope you guys still like it. : ) 


	2. The new Anna

* * *

A New Anna…  
By: Anna-chan99  
Chapter 02: The New Anna

* * *

As I did to the first chappy, I edited this chapter. I wasn't really satisfied with the old one, so yeah, I changed it. :3  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you find here, except the plot, does not belong to me. Got it? grins 

(x)

"Anna-san? Anna-san?"

A worried call rang in Anna's head repeatedly, awaking her from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened and she wearily sat up, feeling awfully groggy. She rubbed her eyes and carefully observed her surrounding; it seemed that she was laid on a bench just near a fairly colossal house and there was a pink haired girl gazing at her, worry written all over her eyes.

"Anou…" Anna stated meekly as she coughed. She could barely move because of the stabbing pain in her head and the rest of her body was numb, fortunately. If her body were to lose its numbness, she would be extremely in pain right about now.

At the faint sound of Anna's voice, Tamao clasped her hands together, sighing in relief. She smiled weakly at the itako staring at her and inspected her carefully. She had minor injuries on her head, but severe ones' starting from her shoulders down to her knees. She seemed bewildered about everything that occurred, as well.

"Are feeling alright, Anna-san?" Tamao inquired softly as she tried preventing her lips to tremble in fear of Anna's healthiness.

"Hn? Anna? Who is she?" Anna asked curiously, looking around for anyone the pink haired girl might be speaking to.

With eyes wide in shock, Tamao gasped and glanced tearfully at Anna. What the 'accident' did to Anna was worse than she had predicted. Much worse. Seeing Anna's innocent and bewildered face made the tears escape her eyes, and, being afraid to worry the amnesiac Anna, she politely excused herself from her and headed towards Pirika, who was currently searching for who ever hit Anna.

"They'll see, Tamao-chan, I'll find out who did that to Anna-chan and I'll make onii-chan handle them!" Pirika exclaimed angrily, fist clenched tightly.

Pirika had no idea of Anna losing her memories, making Tamao a tad afraid to tell her so. Seeing as she was now, anger was all she felt, and it replaced all the innocence and cheeriness she had, for now at least.

She knew better than to keep it from her, though.

"Pirika-san," Tamao called softly, gently dragging her to where Anna was sitting. "Anna-san, s—she lost her memories." She continued on, eyes darted on the ground.

Tamao looked forlorn at Pirika's reaction. Tears were forming on Pirika's face and she was biting her lips, obviously trying not to quiver. "Nee, Tamao-chan, could you bring the groceries Anna-chan bought?" Pirika inquired as she gloomily smiled at her. "I'll go tell Anna that we're going home."

Tamao meekly nodded then grabbed the paper bag on the ground. She started making her way back to the house, shooting a worried glance at Anna and Pirika every once in a while. Apparently, Anna was feeling very weary and instantly fell asleep again and Pirika was carrying her on her back. Thank goodness she was as light as she looked!

Minutes later, Tamao, Pirika, and Anna made it back in the estate, and headed right to Anna's room. There, they laid her in her futon and placed a soaked cloth on her forehead. Pirika had asked Tamao to bring the food to Ren and the others and said that she'll take of Anna so she needn't worry.

"Oh, and, Tamao-chan," Pirika whispered softly, glancing at the still sleeping Anna, "Please don't tell Yoh-kun and the others, they're going to be really worried."

With another meek nod, Tamao headed downstairs, head hung low. She repeated in her mind that she was merely going to hand Yoh the food, excuse herself, then go straight upstairs—no need to speak of the incident.

She took a deep breath and sluggishly entered the kitchen, where she was greeted by Horo-Horo and Yoh.

"Anou…Anna-san told me to give this to you." Tamao stated uneasily, handing over the paper bag to Yoh.

"Ah, sankyuu." Yoh thanked in his ever-so-cheer tone, although it was somewhat mixed with worry. "By the way, where's Anna?" He inquired curiously, eyes searching for any signs of the blonde Itako.

"A-Anna-san was getting tired; sh-she said that she would eat dinner after her nap." Tamao mentally scolded herself. She was lying! Lying to the person she cared most! Her eyes were still focused on the ground and she felt afraid to look at his face. She couldn't handle the guilt anymore.

"Mm, I see." Yoh answered softly, smiling at her. Both Horo-Horo and Ren knew it was a false smile, but said nothing, knowing that the timid prophetess was going to die with worry if she knew.

"I'll make sure I cook something good then!" He exclaimed happily or falsely happily, at least. He flashed another grin at Tamao then readied his ingredients, preparing to cook it. When he heard footsteps leaving the kitchen, he released a sigh and vaguely frowned at the boiling water in front of her.

"Anna..." He whispered gently, his eyes filling with melancholy.

(…ooo…)

_Where am I? Why am I here? Who am I?_ Anna's eyes snapped open as she felt another string of pain in her head. _My head hurts a lot, too. _Her thoughts drifted off when she heard a cheery voice, calling her. Bewildered, she turned to where she heard the sound originated and glanced at her, confusion present on her face.

"P-Please pardon my bluntness, b-but may I know who you are?" Anna inquired politely yet unsurely, carefully examining the blue haired girl. She looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't put in mind who she was and where she had met her before.

"My name is Pirika, Anna-chan." Pirika stated softly, smiling gently at her.

_Anna? So I am Anna! _The blonde-headed girl mused, glad to know at least one thing about herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pirika-chan." Anna said politely, grinning cheerily. Wait…did she just—

"Waah!" Pirika cried hysterically pointing her finger at Anna's face. "Anna-chan, y—you SMILED!" She continued, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Eh? Is it wrong to smile?" Anna inquired naively, tilting her head sideward.

At the realization of the innocent Anna in front of her, Pirika felt an abrupt urge to do something she never thought she would ever do or even think of doing. She smiled anxiously as she pondered on her little plan…

"No, of course not!" Pirika exclaimed, laughing nervously. She patted Anna's shoulder and smiled softly at her. "In fact, you always smile. You're a very cheerful girl and you're very energetic, too!" Pirika continued, it took her a moment before she realized what she had done and immediately resented her actions. She found it ironic, how angry she was at who ever crashed into Anna a while ago when she was only making things worse. Her mind didn't even register that Yoh and the others would get suspicious of the new Anna, not until now.

"So that's what I'm like!" Anna cried, sounding very cheery and relieved to hear what kind of girl she was. "Arigato!" She gave Pirika a brief hug then slowly stood from her futon.

"Wait! Before you go down, I'll tell you all about your friends, alright?" Pirika asked softly, thinking that it might be best if she knew more about Yoh and the others. Perhaps she would be lucky that telling Anna about the others would help regain her memories. Telling Anna that she had lied about her character was harder that she deemed. Much, much harder.

She couldn't help but feel guiltier when she caught sight of the overexcited Anna whose ears were perked up, ready to hear all about her friends.

(…ooo…)

As soon as Pirika finished speaking with Anna, Anna made her way downstairs through the living room and to the kitchen. Pirika had told her to go to the kitchen to get some eat, exclaiming that her fever would worsen if she had nothing in her stomach.

As Anna entered the kitchen, seating on an empty chair, an Ainu, who Pirika mentioned was her brother, came in and greeted her…in a not so welcoming tone.

_...A friend of yours is called Horo-Horo, he is my stupid, one and only brother. Like all you of your other friends, he's a shaman and he has spirit friend named Kororo. Oh, and believe me, he's extremely annoying..._

Greeting him with a smile, Anna wondered why everybody looked so shock when they saw her smiling. She thought she always smiled? Then again, she might be simply imagining stuff.

"Nee, Anna, are you sick or something'?" Horo-Horo questioned, not because he was worried, but because he wanted to annoy her…as always.

Anna shook her head and grinned happily. "Hai, that's why Pirika-chan said I needed to eat!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with enthusiasm, which was sort of uncanny- considering that she was supposedly sick. "Thank you for asking!"

"I guess I'm the one who's sick then." He mumbled incoherently, eyes rolled, as he made his way out to the living room.

As he entered the living room Horo-Horo jumped on the couch Ren was sitting on and shook his head madly. Sighing, he placed his arms on the back of his head and shut his eyes. True, Anna's strange actions did worry him a little, but then all his worry and doubts disappeared at the sight of her ecstatic visage, she was so cu—

"Oi, Horo-Horo!" Ren bellowed, irate, as he continuously waved his hand at Horo-Horo's face.

"Eh?" Horo-Horo blinked twice in confusion before realizing what was happening then his cheeks abruptly turned crimson. But, after seeing Ren's sneering face, his face quickly turned back to normal.

"What!" He questioned crossly, eyes glaring at the Tao.

Ren merely smirked, eying him suspiciously. "Well, well, well, looks like our Ainu has something or rather someone in mind. Care to tell us?" He said mockingly, smirk still in place.

"N-nani? What do you mean? I was just thinking of...of what Pirika would be doing to me tomorrow. T-the training stuff, y'know?" He said uneasily, cheeks turning crimson once more.

"Sure." Ren stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You'll tell me what's on your mind sooner or later. Preferably sooner." He sneered, smirked afterwards.

( ...ooo ...)

"Wah! Arigato, Tamao-chan!" Anna thanked happily as she finished eating her dessert.

You see, Tamamura Tamao had checked up on Anna minutes ago, and accompanied her; waiting as she ate. She even cooked her dessert! But it wasn't enough to erase the guilt heavily placed in her heart.

"A-ah, no problem, Anna-san. I was delighted to make it for you." She replied ever-so-shyly, feeling rather joyous that Anna was being kind and sweet.

"Nee, Tamao-chan! Is it alright if you call me Anna without the '-san'? It sounds better and it's too formal for friends!" She exclaimed happily, beaming cheerily.

"Alright, Anna-s…Anna-chan, no more '-san's'" She giggled tenderly. Her eyes steadied on Anna's bubbly face, smiling gently. "You're so sweet and polite." Tamao whispered softly, oblivious that she had said it aloud.

Confused, Anna looked at her, eyes filled with innocence. "Eh? I not supposed to be? Gomen!" She cried, bowing apologetically.

Tamao rapidly shook her head and started washing the dishes, avoiding Anna's sweet, innocent face. "Iie, you're acting exactly as you were before you lost your memories. So, don't worry."

Anna giggled with joy, overjoyed to hear that she was acting as she should. She had just then realized that Tamao was busy washing the dishes and offered to help her.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm almost finished." The shy girl replied gleefully. From that sound of her voice, she sounded less timid and more comfortable around her.

"Okay!" Anna exclaimed as she lightheartedly saluted. "I'll go check out this huge house now, okay?" She asked animatedly, overexcited to see where she lived.

Tamao nodded and smiled at her. "Remember to be careful, okay?" She requested gently as she waved goodbye at her.

Anna gave her a 'thumbs up' and headed outside, humming joyously.

( ...ooo ...)

_This house is so cool! It's so big and the people here are so nice! I wonder what I used to do here before._

All of a sudden, an ear shattering noise echoed in her head. Her knees weakened and she dropped to the ground, wincing in pain. She tried to ignore the pain, inhaling the fresh air to calm herself down, and meekly pushed herself up. She couldn't possibly remain outside, now that the wind was picking up.

She started making her way back inside when the gleaming stars caught her eye. She halted for a moment and stared at the attractive heavenly body. She continued on walking, eyes steadied at stars, and quickened her pace. Being too distracted by the enchanting sky also made her oblivious of the Tao right ahead of her. When she finally realized that she was about to crash into him, it was already too late.

The two of them instantly fell to the ground which angered the short-tempered Tao. "Watch it—" He halted abruptly, eyes widening in shock. "A-Anna?"

"Aah, gomen ne! I didn't look at where I was going and—"

_...His name is Ren Tao, he was an enemy once, but Yoh became his friend and turned him good…eventually. It was about time, too! I mean really, he's so anno—. Anyway, he has this purplish hair that is funnily it's kind of sticking out on top his hair. He has really scary golden eyes and, like the rest of your friends, he's a shaman too!_

"Ren-kun?" Anna blinked innocently and helped herself up, sticking out her arm to help him stand. Grinning, she waited patiently for him to take her outstretched arm, but appeared dazed. "Anou, Ren-kun?"

Mouth parted, Ren stared at the girl in front of her before taking her hand. His cheeks turned pink as he caught a glimpse of her cheery, naïve grin. With the aid of Anna, he held himself up and quickly let go of her hand.

"Daijobu?" She asked worriedly, thoroughly inspecting if he had any wounds. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!"

"I-I'm alright." He found himself stuttering like an idiot. He mentally kicked himself, forcing to turn his pinkish cheeks to its normal color. _What the heck is wrong with me? _"Don't worry." He added silently, turning his back on her.

"Alrighty then!" Anna giggled childishly as she waved goodbye. She then entered the estate, humming joyously once again.

x-**Tsuzuku

* * *

**

That's two chapters edited. I hope you guys liked it. I'm really sorry for cutting out Lyserg and Jeanne, though, but I couldn't really make them fit in the later chapters so I just had to take them out. 


	3. Meeting you

"…Yeah, I noticed that too..."

"…Anna has been acting weird, and since Tamao and Pirika were the last one she was with, I'm having this weird feeling that…"

Pirika slowly closed the door and glanced at her pink haired friend—her 'partner in crime'—with a frown. Her heart was beating fast, and her breath was uneven. She was afraid…extremely afraid. _What would onii-chan do if he knows what Tamao-chan and I did? He'd kill us! _Many more _unpleasant_ thoughts formed in her mind and her current state did not get any better.

"Pirika-san," Tamao called, tapping the frightened girl's shoulders. "Is there anything wrong?" Tamao asked nervously and with hesitation. She was getting anxious. But then, who wouldn't be? From the look of Pirika's face, one could immediately tell something terribly wrong had occurred.

"They're on to us!" She exclaimed as she made a somewhat silly face. Tamao, despite their current situation, let out a small giggle. "I'm serious, Tamao-chan! They noticed Anna's personality change…and they're blaming it on us!"

Tamao stopped giggling and smiled softly, hoping to give assurance to the younger girl. "Daijobu," She stated gently, although she was pretty much worried, as well. "We'll think of a way to change her back." She couldn't tell Pirika how deathly worried she was, and how unsure she was with her words, it would only devastate her more! She sure did hope that everything would _be_ alright, though.

She breathed out a sigh of relief at the now calmed Pirika. Thank Goodness!

Pirika leaped on a chair and sighed. "What exactly did we turn Anna-chan into?" She inquired curiously as she stared at her pink-headed friend. Tamao shook her head, whispering "I don't know", and tilted it downwards. "But I do know it is something very unlike her." She whispered meekly, blinking back the tears that were ready to emerge.

"I think she's a sweet, enthusiastic and naïve sorta tomboy now, thanks to us." Pirika thought out loud, voice hinted with the tiniest bit of mixture of lightheartedness and guilt. "We are such great friends!" Now it was overfilled with sarcasm.

Both she and Tamao giggled a bit at her words, lightening up the awkward position they're in. But, still, Tamao mentally frowned at herself. She couldn't help it! At that time when Anna was vulnerable she just made things worst rather than help her. If Anna was with them…the real Anna, she would've told the one with the amnesia the truth. She let out a sigh then, hearing Pirika suddenly scream, jumped in shock.

"Yoh-kun! Oh no! If Yoh-kun finds out, he—he'll I don't know what he'll do, but it's something worse than what onii-chan will do!" Pirika exclaimed, grimacing at the thoughts that came in her mind. She still believed that her onii-chan would beat the heck out of Yoh—if he trained and all—but Yoh was really powerful. And, since the matter was of his beloved fiancée, he might go ballistic at the news.

"Oh, that's right."

Pirika worriedly glanced at Tamao, noticing the solemn tone of her voice. She also noticed that she was looking down; feeling upset perhaps? But she couldn't figure out why, so she simply shrugged it off, dismissing it as her overactive and colorful imagination.

"We must tell them then." She said quietly, not daring to lift her head. "Yoh-sama might know a way for Anna-san to—"

Tamao abruptly halted and whirled around. Anna was slowly rising, hands rubbing her eyes. "Anou, did someone call me?" Anna asked, yawning wearily.

"Aah, iie!" Pirika cried anxiously as she vigorously waved her hands (indicating a 'no') and quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh, look at the time! You better take a bath and quick! We're going on a picnic today, remember?"

Anna blinked innocently and then nodded. "Alrighty!" she exclaimed as cheerily as ever, grabbing a soft towel that was hung inside a wooden closet in her room. She headed to the bathroom and closed the door, then started showering moments later.

The duo sighed, seeing Anna's figure disappear into the bathroom, and glanced at each other. "Thank goodness." Both said, almost in synch.

(…ooo…)

"Anyway, does Yoh know?" Ren asked in a slightly serious manner, sipping his milk.

"Huh? Know what?" Horo-Horo, who was currently half asleep, asked, not really paying any heed to what he or Ren was saying.

"About Anna's sudden persona change, baka!" Ren bellowed furiously, eyes twitching with annoyance.

Horo-Horo could only glare at him as he was still feeling a tad sleepy. Ren glared back, completely forgetting their whole 'meeting'. It only took a second or two before they stared fighting.

Again.

"KISAMA!" Ren exclaimed as he rushed to the edge of the couch, where his spear was lying, against the wall. _Maybe now I can rid of this Ainu-baka._ He smirked, though still gazing crossly at the Ainu. He then called on Bason and grabbed his spear, dashing hurriedly to the wide eyed boy. He thrust the spear on his face, its edge a hair's width from his face.

"Kororo!" Horo cried in alarm, his sapphire optics staring at the sharp edge. Beads of sweat were rolling down his temple as he awaited his cute little friend to appear.

"Yo, guys!"

Both looked at the newcomer who had called the two and sighed. "Choco, what are you doing here!"

"Why? Can't I visit my _bestest_ best friends?" He inquired lightheartedly, laughing. "What are you two talking about anyway?"

With another sigh of despair from the two they briefly explained what they were talking about. They would rather not tell him, but he was too...noisy, annoying, just…ugh. About a good two minutes later, he had gone berserk, _falsely_ berserk at least. "Poor Anna!" He cried, although laughing a bit at the boys' theory. He couldn't help it; he didn't believe that Anna could be easily changed like that.

"So, what are you guys doing now?" Chocolove asked. Granted, he didn't really believe them, but hey, who knows? They might be telling the truth.

"Well, we have to tell Yoh…someday." Horo-Horo said as he sat back down on the couch. He laid his head on his arms and stared lazily at the ceiling. Everything was way too much for him. Anna's condition, Yoh's reaction to Anna's condition, how they will fix Anna's condition. Yup, a lot of stuff.

_Slam._ A door closed. And then there was _stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

They gulped. Anna, Pirika, and Tamao were in Anna's room…so, that can only be—

"Hey, guys," A certain brunette called, grinning the 'Yoh grin'. "What are you talking about?" His voice only hinted slight curiosity, but his face screamed it out.

"Tell you that…that…" Chocolove, the only able to talk at the moment, stammered as he gave Horo-Horo a pleading look. He couldn't lie to Yoh…he just couldn't.

"Tell you that Ren thinks that…erm…that Anna's cute!" Horo-Horo exclaimed as he heaved a nervous laugh. He gave a hesitant glance at Ren before a lump formed in his throat. He gulped. _Oh, no._ The Tao was ready to burst any second now.

With his panic overwhelming him, Horo hurriedly dashed towards Ren and clamped his hand against his mouth. "Not a word…or we're dead meat!" He whispered, regretting his actions. Who knows how mad that arrogant Ren would afterwards? But he was certain that should Yoh ever get mad, he'll be at least two times scarier than the Tao, so he chose Mr. Arrogant; at least he'll still live later.

"Mfmmp…." Ren mumbled as he shook his head like mad. Why shouldn't he? _What a revolting thought. _He cried in his head. _Anna, cute? That would be the day._ He grimaced as he struggled to be release from Horo-Horo's grip. But alas, when he was almost out of his grip, Choco aided Horo and pressed his hand against his mouth as well.

Yoh's chuckling didn't help calm Ren either.

"It's okay Ren; I think Anna's cute too. No need to be modest about it." Yoh said innocently yet somewhat sheepishly—y'know, the tone which is so like him. "And she'd be cuter if smiled more often, ne?"

He was expecting them to shake their head or at least wait for a while before admitting it, but to his shock, the three of them nodded. And he could've sworn he saw faint blushes on the two shamans' (the Ainu and the Tao 3) cheeks. He let out another chuckle at the sight the excused himself from them to take a short walk outside, the usual. Before he left though, he asked if they saw Anna but he was only answered by a simple shrug.

Yoh sighed. Even though he just saw her last night, he felt like he hadn't seen her or ages! Truth be told, he really missed her, her punishments and everything else about her 'Naa-chan'.

He frowned; a very extraordinary thing for that Asakura to do.

"Is there something wrong, Yoh-dono?"

Yoh blinked, slightly jumping in shock. "Oh, hey there Amidamaru." He stated softly, forcing a smile on. "Nope, there's nothing wrong," He shook his head, not bothering to look at Amidamaru. He then sat on the ground and laid his head on his arms. "Don't worry." He flashed his friend a sheepish grin.

(…ooo…)

"Okay, so we'll go to Kino and Yohmei-san and we'll ask them if they know what to do. Is that it?" Pirika asked as she stood up from the futon she was sitting on. She walked across the room and back, anxiousness teeming up within her.

"Yes, and then we can tell the others that we were ordered by Anna to go there, for a simple errand. I'm not certain if they'll believe us, though." Said the pink-haired girl, a small but visible frown on her face. Oh, she just hated lying!

"Then we can't tell them." The now hysterical Pirika cried, ready to explode in any second. "I know it's bad, but we have to go and protect Yoh-kun, as well as Anna-chan."

"Alright, it's settled then." The duo concluded, nodding at their decision.

A minute later, Tamao had excused herself from the younger girl, recalling that they did have a picnic to attend to, and headed on downstairs. She had already cooked their lunches and was now packing up the containers in a little paper bag. She then grabbed two trays of cookies–their _nummy_ dessert!

She slowly and carefully walked towards the table to put down the trays but unfortunately slipped on a wet part of the concrete. _Oh, please. Please. Please. _She bit her lips and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see what happened to the cookies, what mess she had done this time. Everyone would be disappointed! _Oh, why did I have to be so…so…clumsy? _

_Silence._

Relieved and a bit curious, she slowly opened an eye, checking what prevented the cookies to drop on the floor and saw a smiling Ainu holding her in his arms. "Whoa, you almost fell there!" He exclaimed, shaking her from her somewhat dazed state.

She blushed madly.

For a moment there, she had lost her sense to speak. "Aah, g-gomen ne, Horo-kun." Tamao said bashfully as she regained her composure. She took the trays from his hands and placed it atop the table; one would easily spot her shaking hands. It probably appeared like there was an earthquake! "I-I didn't mean to trouble you." Even her voice was shaky.

"Its okay, Tamao. Just be careful, we were about to lose those yummy cookies!" The Ainu exclaimed, a bit childishly, as he beamed cheerily at the girl.

Tamao softly smiled back. "Hai." She said timidly. She held her head downwards in order for Horo-Horo not to see her fully red face. She didn't know why but seeing Horo-Horo's kind, smiling face made her heart race. She only felt it whenever she sees her Master Yoh, so why now?

There was a moment of awkward silence, but Horo managed to break it. "Say, Tamao, can I have one?" Horo pleaded as he made a face. A very cute one, at that. He made sure no one would ever oppose against it; not even the cold itako. Speaking of which…

Tamao giggled. Horo did look so cute, she couldn't resist. She felt herself blush more, if it is possible, and nodded. She gave him a piece and whirled around, trying to calm herself down. She still couldn't understand why her heart was racing, why its' beat was loud, why it had a need to see Horo.

_You're being overly dramatic, Tamao. Just calm down._

Shaking her head of her silly thoughts, she excused herself from the boy and packed the cookies along with the other lunches. Giving him a quick word of goodbye, she immediately made a run for it upstairs, a tad relieved that she got away from him. She was simply too embarrassed to face him!

"Wait…" Horo called, but she had already dashed off. "And I thought she'd tell me about her, too."

(…ooo…)

"Pirikaaa-chan!" Anna called out, of course, with bliss dripping in her tone. "Where are you?"

Coming from seemingly nowhere, Pirika let out a soft giggle and quickly grabbed the now extremely confused Anna. She dragged her to a small room and sat her down on a chair. Pirika seemed very eager, Anna, however, simply held on her towel tightly. "Demo, Piri-chan, I still need to dress!"

"Well," Pirika stated, exhilaration apparent in her voice, "that's why!" She held her tongue to keep from ruining her 'little' surprise. "Just follow me, 'kay?"

"If you say so" Anna giggled.

After what seemed like half an hour or so, Pirika clasped her hand, muttering quiet praises to herself. She pulled Anna to her room and called out Tamao, who had been waiting all that time for them. "Tamao-chan! Look, look! Anna-chan is so cuuute!"

Anna was dressed in a pastel orange sleeveless shirt; it cascaded right down her stomach and its hem was decorated with yellow stars. Along with it, she wore a black skirt that falls above her knees. It was adorned by a cute-looking belt and on the skirt's side, stars was embedded in it, as well. On her feet were simple black and orange sneakers while her hair was tied in two pigtails, contained by two simple strands of ribbon, one black, the other orange.

Anna grinned rather boyishly, scratching her rosy cheek in embarrassment. "Not really."

Tamao smiled at the flushed Anna. She looked so innocent and so happy; it made her wonder if they should change Anna back. It's not that she didn't want the old Anna back, but it was because it was so much relieving seeing her cheery rather than cold all the time. It must have been really hard on her to keep her emotions to herself, after all.

"Let's get going!" Pirika announced a bit too loudly as she had interrupted the pink headed prophetess' train of thoughts. Oblivious, Pirika simply dragged the two humming happily along with Anna.

(…ooo…)

Seating on the couch were the three shamans. All bored to death, if possible. Horo had even inquired if they would turn into spirits, like Kororo and Bason, soon after they died. They had already talked about Anna's condition and decided to keep it low, especially since Yoh was around. They had also settled on interrogating Pirika and Tamao later at their picnic and now had nothing to do. Heck, they even debated on whoever told them to have a picnic. It seemed like it just came out of the blue!

At the sound of Pirika's high pitched shrieks and giggles, all three turned their heads towards the hallway that led to where they were. Judging by the loudness of Pirika's voice, they should arrive in a matter of few seconds. The trio had ennui written on their faces, but as soon as the three females came into view, they could only stare. Awe and the phrase 'wow' substituted ennui.

"Anna?" They stuttered, unbelieving. That girl standing in front of them…the smiling girl with a cute, bright little outfit and a child-like hairstyle…that was Anna! That can't be!

Ren could feel himself blush at the sight of her…again. A new feeling rushed in him; a feeling that wanted him to take back his thoughts about the itako not being cute. But then, he was never the one to do something that affects his pride. What was he doing anyway? He shook his head repeatedly. He cannot be feeling this way about that girl. That's just…wrong!

Again there was silence, but it was easily broken when a laugh was heard. Pirika.

"Hahaha! Ren look at yourself you-you're blushing!" She exclaimed in her slightly shrilly voice, laughing harder and harder. "Ren…Blushing…Anna!" Out of breath, she fell on the floor. Still laughing.

"No I' am not!" Ren bellowed, glaring crossly at the girl. "I-it was just hot!" He was being defensive now.

Pirika stood up from the floor, finally ceasing from her laughter and glared back at him with the same piercing glare he shot her. "Yeah right. You have a crush on Anna-chan and you can't hide it." Pirika stated, in a rather as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She stuck out her tongue and made a face. "Nyah!"

Ren was silent for a moment. Perhaps he had no insult in mind at the time, but, unfortunately for Pirika, a smirk appeared on his face. "…Jealous now, are we?" Ren inquired, though it seemed more of a statement than a question. He gazed directly at her eyes, just to intimidate her.

"Oh, please. Like I'll have a crush on you." She forced to fight back the shaky feeling she felt and mentally scolded her heart to stop beating so fast.

Ren smirked, again. A thought had crossed his mind; it was really simple, but he was certain it'd be enough to infuriate both the Usui's. He looked at Horo-Horo, back at Pirika, then at Horo, and then Pirika again. Without hesitating any longer, he decided to begin his little plan.

Quickly, he cupped Pirika's chin with his left hand and slowly neared her. He could barely keep his laughter as the blue haired girl turn red and quiver. Suddenly, he softly pressed his lips against hers, earning a wide, shocked look from Pirika. Everyone, except for Anna who had no idea what was happening, watched in alarm. Ren just kissed Pirika. Wow. Tamao shot a quick and worried glance worriedly at Horo-Horo. Smoke was literally flowing out of him, like he's a chimney or something.

As Ren released Pirika, he heard a loud 'smack' and felt his head sting. Twitching, he rubbed the back of his head and gritted his teeth. "What the heck was that for?" He demanded, as if he felt that what he had done was nothing.

Both Ainu growled "How dare you!"

"Y-you stole my first kiss!" Pirika cried, tears racing down her cheeks. "I hate you!"

"Heh? So what? You could always have another kiss." He answered simply, raising his eyebrows.

Horo-Horo couldn't take it anymore. How dare he! Making his sister cry…and worse kissing her in front of him. He grabbed his snowboard and threw it once more at the Tao. "Apologize!" He bellowed.

"Why you—"

"Anou—" No one listened to the meek call of Anna, they were to busy watching the intense fight of the two, and were too afraid to intervene.

"Umm," Still no one.

"Ren-chan! Horo-chan!" She finally yelled, placing her hands on her hips. Everyone had immediately halted whatever it was they were doing and glanced at the supposedly mad Anna. Her face had the cutest expression on; one that was trying to be angry, but purely resembled those on adorably adorable children.

Pirika, through her tears, giggled slightly. "Anna-chan, what is it?" She asked, drying her tears with her arm.

"Mm, no fighting!" She cried, pouting. "You're making Piri-chan very sad, see?" She scolded, pointing at the young Ainu's red eyes.

Ren and Horo, taken back at her sudden show of pure innocence, slowly nodded. "O-okay," Horo whispered softly, trying to comprehend the Anna in front of him. "No more fighting."

He felt relief wash over him when he saw Anna pleasantly glad at his words, and looked at Ren. With a soft, but irritated grunt, he gave a slow nod at Anna. "Whatever." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

She giggled, beaming widely at the two. "Yay! Now, Piri-chan will be happy and we can go to the picnic now!"

"Anna…" Pirika whispered, looking at her in disbelief. It was weird, simply weird. No words could express this uncanny feeling she felt. It was like a feeling of overwhelm simply because Anna had just done her a measly favor. She started to have second thoughts about returning Anna to her regular self.

_She'll be…she'll be sad again._

"I'm okay now Anna-chan, don't worry" She sniffed, putting on a smile, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." She then dragged her outside, leading her to the backyard where Yoh was currently, and told the others to follow.

They quickly followed, quiet as mouse.

_So, Anna really did change._ Chocolove thought, trying to keep his mouth shut, for the first time. He knew that he shouldn't make things worse, with what the way things are. Maybe he'd cook up a joke later, but not now. It was really strange for him, how the Anna he knew had changed so drastically in a matter of days.

(…ooo…)

"Yoh-kun? Are you ready now?" Pirika called as he caught sight of the idle shaman. She waved at him to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hai, I'm coming." He answered, waving back, as he slothfully jumped up. He did a few stretches then sprinted towards the group. "Hey, guys." Yoh greeted, grinning at them lazily. He looked at everyone in the small group before noting someone...rather unfamiliar. When he finally figured out who she was, he felt his jaw drop.

"Anna?"

"Hai?" Anna blinked, cocking her head. A soft smile crept upon her face.

_...this is the most important thing you should remember about your friends. There's this guy. His name is Yoh Asakura. He is you're fiancé. He has messy brown hair and he always wears orange headphones…I'll tell you more about him later, but you should know that he really really cares about you…_

She didn't understand the last part, but Yoh might be her best friend, since he really cared about her, as Pirika stated.

"W—what happened?" He asked in barely audible voice. He studied her carefully and he frowned slightly.

Noticing the sudden gloomy atmosphere surrounding him, Anna looked down at her feet. "Anou, are you sad because of me?" Anna asked meekly.

"No, I just—Iie." He said, smiling kindly at her. He glanced at his friends and, somehow 'asked' them about Anna at contact. All of them merely shrugged and continued on their way, trying desperately to avoid Yoh. They weren't ready to tell Yoh. Not yet.

"Anna. Why did you change?" He suddenly asked her, not really sure what that was supposed to mean.

Anna blinked in confusion. She didn't know what he meant by that but she felt as though someone inside her spoke for her. "I—I don't know. I can't remember." _It _said.

"Okay." He flashed Anna a sheepish grin and took her hand, leading her to the rest of the group.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was definitely wrong about her, but he thought since Anna had changed, maybe he could get a benefit out of it, like get easier trainings? Although, somewhere inside of him had its doubts. He took glanced at her once more and his heart would suddenly felt empty.

_Why?_

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Yaaay, third chappie renewed. :33 I hope you guys like this better.  
I'm almost with the fourth and fifth chappie, so thankies for being patient. o 


	4. Park

Hey guys! I FINALLY updated. I'm sohappy with this one!

**asn water**; If they told him, he'd be more upset, that's why! XP  
**s91**; Thanks so much! And yeah, it's fun crackling! :P  
**Kawaii Koneko92**; Sankyuu very much! I'm glad you like it.  
**The Riddleon**; Sankyuu!! Oh, and,The Riddleon, you thinkthat's crazy? You should see my onee-chan.  
**xxmoonlight-angelxx**; I'm so happy you liked it; and I'll try, really try to update more often.  
**glued2screen**; Yeah, I guess so. I'll add Humor to genre later.Thank you very much, and one more thing, yep, it's VERY hard to imagine 'naa-chan like that.  
**Cute-Funky-guRL**; O-O Please don't kill me!!...Oh, you were kidding, I knew that! >> hehe. Anyway, I'm so glad you like this ficcy.  
**Vash and Lady Shelina Raven**; Thanks so much. 

You guys, thanks so much for reviewing!  
Okay! Onwards to the story.

**Disclaimer**: You guys know this already, ne?

* * *

A New Anna  
By: Anna-chan99  
Chapter 04: Park

* * *

After walking for a mile or two, the group had finally reached their picnic spot. They all walked their separate ways and enjoyed their day of leisure.

With a bright smile, Tamao set a mantle on the verdant ground and prepared their food. She took out everything on the basket she brought and carefully positioned them on top of the mantle. She grinned to herself as she finished up and glanced at everyone consecutively; it was a perfect day! Everyone so was happy.

She then sat on a small rock near the mantle and took out her sketch book. The scene was so beautiful, she couldn't resist. She started drawing the sky and continued on the other parts. She frequently paused, hearing Conchi and Ponchi fighting with either Horo Horo or Ren. She tried her best to keep them away and, thankfully, they went back home complaining that "their picnic was out of hand with the stupid Ainu and the arrogant Tao around."

Meanwhile, Pirika and Anna were near the lake, chatting happily. Pirika enjoyed having the new Anna to talk to since they were practically identical, personality wise, with very little difference. But then again, she missed the _old_ Anna…her secret idol when it comes to training.

"Nee, Anna, don't you remember even one thing about your past?" Pirika asked suddenly, her expression: serious.

Anna meekly shook her head. "Iie. I try to, but my head would start to ache, and I can't stand the pain. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Pirika said, while laughing nervously. She mentally reminded herself to be careful when with Anna. She couldn't risk changing Anna anymore. "Oh, and I wanted to remind you. Remember your fiancé that I told you?" She stated, changing the subject.

"You mean Yoh-kun?"

"Yup, that's him. You see, you train him everyday before, and you train him really hard. And I mean really hard."

"Eh? Hontou? How do I train him?"

"One hundred to two hundred push-ups, more even, fifty mile jog, doing house chores, and so much more. I'll make a list when we get home." Pirika said, half jokingly.

"Thanks, dakedo, can I make it easier?" Anna asked. Such a thought of making Yoh weary was very hard for her to imagine. She would never dare do such a thing.

"Iie. You can't make it easier for him because he—you just have to make him stronger, that's all."

Anna nodded, though having doubts about it; she somehow knew it was for the right motives.

"Arigato!" Pirika exclaimed as she hugged Anna.

"No problem." Anna said as she flashed Pirika a cheery grin.

After Pirika let go of her, Pirika told her that she was going to eat for a while. Anna nodded and watched her sprint towards the food. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Pirika's expression; it was as if she hadn't had a chance to eat for weeks! She then looked around for things to do, but seeing none, she plopped on the grassy hill, near the flowers and softly laughed. With her head resting on her arms, she blissfully looked up the clear, blue sky.

"Kirei!" Anna whispered to herself, a soft, sweet smile still plastered on her face.

--- --- ---  
Glancing at her almost-finished sketch, Tamao sighed. It wasn't bad but it seemed kind of…well, empty. It was only a landscape. She looked around her surroundings and stopped at Anna. She would normally just sketch her Master Yoh, but he wasn't anywhere near her. So instead, she sketched Anna in the picture. It took her minutes to finish the basic parts but the results were lovely, even if it was just Anna's silhouette! Anna really made her sketch alive. She glanced at her sketch again and smiled. That one she considered as her favorite sketch. She would show it to Anna when she regains her memories, maybe it would make her smile…a genuine one…from the real her. She and Pirika always did want to see her smile and now that they've seen her smiling (a lot), they missed the un-smiling yet kind (she might not show it but she really was kind) Anna.

Tamao snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone gasp; it was Anna.

"Sugoi!" Anna exclaimed as she looked at Tamao's sketch. Though it wasn't still finished it was really wonderful.

"Ah," Tamao said, slightly blushing. "Arigato."

--- --- ---  
As the others were fooling around, Yoh and Amidamaru sat on the ground not far from where Anna was. He took a quick, stealthy glance at Anna then let out a soft yet audible sigh.

"Yoh-kun, what's wrong?" A voice behind Yoh asked in rather concerned tone.

"Eh…Manta-kun? How'd you get here so fast?" Yoh answered, obviously changing the subject.

"Oh, Jun-san dropped by at my house. She told me where you guys were so she took me here." Manta explained slightly smiling. "So, what were you looking at?" He continued as he glanced at the direction Yoh was looking at not too long ago.

Manta's eyes widened. Clearly he was just hallucinating. After all, that cannot be Anna…never in a million years! He continued on staring, trying to take in that the sweet, cute, and innocent girl he was looking at was the same one who had tortured him…a lot.

"I-is tha—that…Anna-san?" He asked, still dumbfounded at the sudden change.

"Yeah. She looks different, ne?" Yoh started, his eyes quickly darted to the ground, avoiding any eye contact. "Yet she still kawaii." He continued in a tone more like him, sheepish yet innocent.

"Hehe, I guess you right." Manta knew something odd was going on, but he didn't want Yoh to know that.

--- ---   
"Ainu no baka!!!" Ren bellowed, clenching his fists angrily. "Come back here!" He roared, while holding his spear, as he quickly dashed after him, enraged.

"Ha Ha!" The Ainu could only laugh. He continued on running until she was about three feet from Anna. "Matte, Ren!"

Feeling quite confused of his actions, Ren did stop and looked at him with curiosity. It took him a while before noticing the kawaii, new Anna sitting on the grass, waving at them with a very teeth decaying, sweet smile. Both he and Horo slightly blushed.

"Konnichiwa Ren-kun, Horo-kun." She said in a cheery tone.

"K-konnichiwa, Anna." Both stuttered; one glancing up, hiding his pinkish face, and the other rubbing his back, grinning awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing?" Anna asked, jumping to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her mini-skirt and waited patiently for the two to answer.

"We were just…playing…" Ren answered, his head still up for he knew that his face was still tinted pink.

"Yeah, we were playing tag." Supported Horo-Horo, the awkward grin never leaving his face.

Anna grinned. "Can I play, too?" She inquired happily. The two could only nod.

Anna's grin broadened as she heard their answers. Then, abruptly, she tapped Ren's shoulder, winking. Ren felt his pink face turning red, tomato colored red. And he could've sworn he was blushing head to toe.

"Tag, you're it!" She exclaimed as she ran away from him.

Horo stood still, dumbfounded, for a few minutes before he followed Anna. He was rather surprised seeing Anna play. She was usually work, work, and work. But, then again, Anna had completely changed so all was well. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was wrong, though.

--- --- ---  
"Lyserg-kun, I'm still frightened." Jeanne said solemnly, her eyes set on the ground. "What if Anna-san never changes back? Yoh-kun…he'll be sad."

Lyserg glanced at Jeanne, concern filling his eyes. He hated seeing Jeanne like that. "It's alright Jeanne, we'll think of a way, one way or another." Lyserg assured, placing his hand on her shoulders.

"H-hontou?" She asked, being her normal self again: hopeful.

"Hontou." He said, smiling gently.

Jeanne flashed him a sweet smile and wiped the tears that, she never noticed, had formed

--- --- ---  
"Her memories may be gone but her unique and strong powers still lies deep within her." A wicked smile formed on his face as he sat atop the tree, watching the ever so fragile and exceedingly eye-catching girl. "Be ready, we shall strike at sundown."

"Hai."

♠ ♠...♠♠...♠♠...♠♠...

**Tsuzuku**

Once more, ANY reviews/comments/suggestions/criticism are acceptable. I'd really appreciate it. And, thank you again to those who review!


End file.
